All for Power and Glory
by laFia
Summary: Seisen. She might still have a heart, but its matter number two. There is only one thing that she really believes. ‘All for power and glory’ that is. A Hilda fanfic. Yeah...


**Disclaimer:** Oh, you know this already, don't you?

A miracle happens! Suddenly I get this idea. And it's really different than my other fanfics, I think.

The timeline is…well…maybe 10 years before FE4's chapter 7.

Oh, before anyone mention this, please forgive me 'cause I have a really bad grammar.

* * *

A beautiful woman sits elegantly on the chair besides the window. Her eyes stare to nothing. She seems so deep in thought. Yes, after all she has been recalling her past as her daughter prepares the tea.

The woman's name is Hilda. She is one of Victor's the illegal children. Victor is the late lord of Velthomer, after his death Alvis took over his positions and banished her, her mother, and the rest of them from Velthomer.

She and her mother have no other choice. They go back to her mother's small castle near Freege. Though it can't be compared to her life in Velthomer, but her new life was actually content enough. Nevertheless, years passed and it was destroyed when her family can't fully pay their debt.

People mocked, laughed at her family from behind. Grew up in that sort of condition made she learns, that people without money, glory, and power are nothing.

Eventually, she catches the eyes of Freege's crown prince, Blume. It didn't take really long for them, developing feelings to each other and get marry. Blessed with two children, the eldest one is a girl named, Ishtar and the youngest is a boy named, Ishtore she lives happily with more power and glory that once she had.

But that happiness started to changed since Blume took home her sister, Tiltyu and her daughter, Tinny. She never can understand Blume's decision. Tiltyu is his sister, but she is a traitor. Why should a traitor likes her gets treated with kindness? She had felt lived like being hunted, but no one treats her with kindness like Tiltyu gets. Jealousy, hatred, and anger fill her heart. This isn't _fair_!

With almost everyway she can found, she tried to humiliated Tiltyu, made her life as unhappy as ever, and left her without peace. Hilda thinks this is her revenge, though in the deepest part of her heart, she knew this is _wrong_, yet she ignored it. Things keep going like this for years, until a month ago. A month ago, Tiltyu had died.

She saw a wept Tinny. She saw Ishtar and Ishtore tried their best to comfort Tinny, though their eyes filled with tears. She saw Blume petted their children's heads while his eyes stared at Tiltyu's lifeless body, there was nothing written in his face, but the look in his eyes can show you the sadness he feels. No matter what, in the end Tiltyu is still his sister.

She stood beside Tinny, felt a guilty deep inside. _'She deserves it, it's not my fault. So there is no point for me to feel guilty,'_ she thought, yet she can't help herself. She can't ease the guilty feelings.

'_Now, what should I do to her?'_ as she glanced at Tinny, _'maybe I can treat her in the same way I treated Tiltyu.'_ Unfortunately for her, she knew s can't do it. She stills a human, she still has a heart, and she stills her aunt. She already took her mother away. This is should be enough isn't? She petted Tinny's head, hoped at least she can accept Tiltyu's death as soon as she can.

Ishtar's voice bring her back from the past, "Mother, your tea is getting cold."

"Ah…thank you Ishtar…" but still doesn't touch her tea as she falls to her own thought again.

This time, Tinny is the one who disturbs her, "Aunt Hilda, these are the herbs you want. I have collected them."

"Well done," said Hilda, "Tinny, you like the garden don't you?"

"…Y-yes…"

"Then go and waters the plants in the garden, those gardeners aren't coming today."

"Yes…" then leaves.

"Mother, can I help Tinny?" asked Ishtar, "The garden is difficult you work alone, because--"

"…If I say no…" paused Hilda, as she lets out a sigh, "…you will still go against it don't you?"

"…Eh…?"

"…Go."

"Thank very much, Mother!" as she runs hurriedly to the garden.

She might still have a heart, but its matter number two. There is only one thing that she really believes.

'_All for power and glory'_ that is.

* * *

I'm really good at screwing a personality/storyline/whatever, aren't I?

Comment? Critique? Anything?

Flame if you want, I'm ready for it.


End file.
